


Siren

by babydoll9498



Series: Bottom Hyunwoo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AlphaKihyun, Bottom Shownu, BottomHyunwoo, JealousKihyun, M/M, OmegaWonho, Out of Character, TopWonho, XiShownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll9498/pseuds/babydoll9498
Summary: Son Hyunwoo wants to show his appreciation to his pack.





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like this concept please kindly leave.  
> If you like it you're welcome!  
> Maybe kind of Out of Character....

 

1 - Wonho

 

Son Hyunwoo has one fault many tend to overlook.

It’s his heart, he’s too kind-hearted. His heart is the opposite of his hard toned body but it is as big as him, that’s what his parents told him last Chuseok.

Sure everyone may see it but they tend to either ignore or just plain naïve on what he do with his heart even if they’re songs is screaming ‘All In’.

Sometimes he’s frustrated that his members sometimes forget it too…

His members had all been cheering on him and always boosts his confidence. It’s nearing Halloween now though.

And he got a plan to show them how much they mean to him and how much they changed him.

 

* * *

 

Lee Hoseok’s an Omega despite his ‘Alpha Image’. He’s also the definition of a ‘Hard Omega’, an Omega who acts like an Alpha. He’s a wildcard in this world of Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and Xis (people who did not present as either Alpha, Beta, or Omega).

Sometimes it is hard to deal with the critics and he’s just so done. He just shuts his phone down, entered the hotel’s keycard and get in the room he’s sharing only with Shownu.

As Wonho flops on the bed he heard the bathroom door open and Shownu shows up, looking like he’s just going into the bath. Wonho can tell since Shownu’s favored scent of lilac and amber is faint on his body but strong in the bathroom.

 

“Rough day shopping?” Shownu asked as he strips by the bathroom door, gracing Wonho with his eye-candy of a body.

“More like rough day dealing with the elder generation that Omegas should be submissive as shit.” Wonho tossed and he end up sitting as he watch Shownu strip some more.

“Do you want to join me in the tub Hoseok? I’d like the company…” Wonho smirks as Shownu’s ears flush a scarlet red immediately after he asked him.

“Ofco-…” Wonho’s cut off at his agreement as Shownu turned around, bent his ass on display to take off his boxers and throw it perfectly at Wonho’s face without looking back.

 

Wonho’s brain short circuited. What has gotten into his hyung? Teasing him like this?!

He stripped with ease hurriedly, wanting to confront his hyung on how he can get him half-hard like that and what he saw in the bathroom made his jaw drop.

 

“Close the door Hoseok, we do not want to disturb the others… much.”

 

Hoseok just gulped as he obeyed his hyung, familiar with the tone of a leader the Xi rarely used it made the Omega in him to want to please.

Normally Hoseok hates when he’s not mostly in control but **_damn_** the tone is like a switch to open up his instincts.

 

Hyunwoo’s already in the bath tub, the purple colored water giving off the scent of lilac as baby pink rose petals float around. The lighting in the bathroom is made from the amber scented dozen candles on the counter and edge of the tub placed strategically, Freixenet Sparkling Cordon Negro Brut Cava Sparkling Wine with two champagne glasses and a plate of _samgyupsal_ with a smaller plate of strawberries sat in the customized table-tray away at the tub. Hyunwoo’s phone is connected to his portable Bluetooth speaker, playing the instrumental version of Perfect Girl.

 

“Hyung?”

“I just thought you might want to relax Hoseok, don’t be hard on yourself and treat yourself with me…”

“You prepared this for me?”

“Yes.”

 

Hoseok’s already near the tub, looking down at Hyunwoo with grateful eyes and sincere smile. His hyung really is the best at comforting someone now after being really awkward at their first months as Monsta X.

Hoseok does not know if he wants to be fucked by his hyung or squeeze him to death.

Hoseok just sat beside Hyunwoo as the tub is big enough for them. Hyunwoo handed him a glass and he also poured his hyung one. They drank silently for a few minutes as they also munch on the meat and strawberries.

 

“Hyung~ feed me!”

 

Hyunwoo just silently pressed a strawberry to his lips as he munched on it, Hoseok also rearrange his position to lie his head on the makeshift pillow which is a rolled towel at the headrest.

 

“Do you want to drink?”

“No hyung, just come here so I can circle my arms around you.”

 

He watched as his hyung blush and obeyed him, seating in between his legs and still feeding him some strawberries and meat after he’s comfortable wrapping his arms around his hyung.

 

“You seemed tense hyung.”

 

Hyunwoo gasped as Hoseok played with one of his nipples, he just grabbed the one around his waist so Hoseok can feel the vibrator sticking out of his hole a little and set at the lowest setting. Hoseok’s eyes widened and he almost choked at his meat when he felt it.

 

“When did you put it in hyung?!”

“Almost an hour now since I set this up. Hmmph!”

“Moan my name hyung.”

“Hoseok!”

 

Hoseok had set the vibrator into a fast pace when he found the remote while Hyunwoo’s explaining, he had a shit eating grin as he drags the vibrator in and out while he continue groping and playing with his hyung’s nipple.

The Omega kissed his Xi, already giving into his nature of Hard Omega and dominating the kiss as his leader moan wantonly now that he’s not so loud and it just feels so good.

Hyunwoo broke them apart, needing air and he pulled out the vibrator as he straddle Hoseok face-to-face. He then pumped his dongsaeng’s fully erect cock and slowly sinks into it.

 

“Don’t you dare move a muscle now Omega, this is about me giving you pleasure so enjoy it like I’m some Omega pleasuring his Alpha.” Hyunwoo whispered with his leader tone near Hoseok’s ear knowing the Omega will comply as Hoseok shuddered.

“All I can think of is Hyunwoo, a Xi who’s just so selfless and me, Hoseok, an Omega who loves that Xi so much.” Hoseok pointed it out by grinding hard into his hyung, the urge to fuck muffling his other senses and focusing only on Hyunwoo.

“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo chastised as he finally starts moving, the slightly cool air hits his skin when he leaves the warm water makes him have goosebumps but he didn’t care as Hoseok’s still grinding into him, heating him up slowly and nicely.

“That’s it hyung, moan my name. Such a good boy you are.” Hoseok said as he pepper kisses to Hyunwoo’s neck and collarbone while groping his ass after he wind Hyunwoo’s arms around his neck.

 

Hoseok listened to Hyunwoo’s gasp and little moans, feeling his body burn with need to make Hyunwoo moan louder than the music (it’s the instrumental to Amen that is playing at if he’s not so into Hyunwoo he would have send this again and again to God).

Hyunwoo kissed him then, doing tricks with his hips and making Hoseok moan and groan louder into the kiss. When he felt Hoseok hit his sweet spot he unlatched his lips and started a rhythm Hoseok usually likes as he lets his sound reverberate through the walls of the bathroom. The fast and well-aimed drops along with the abandon of self-restraint Hyunwoo usually had made Hoseok crazy, he never had this moment before with Hyunwoo.

Hoseok feels like Hyunwoo trapped him underwater, only hearing the siren songs of Hyunwoo’s moan and near screams of pleasure. Drowning him in the feeling of passion as his own moans join Hyunwoo’s symphony.

 

“I love you Lee Hoseok!!!”

 

* * *

 

And with that Hoseok comes.

 

Hoseok wakes up on the bed, already clothed and his hair dried. The blanket over him and Hyunwoo as he cuddle up at his leader.

 

“Hyung…? Wake up.”

“Hmm…?”

“What happened?”

“*groans* Hoseok it’s too early, you passed out after you orgasmed with me and all that aftercare I did all that okay. Now stay with me.” Hyunwoo complained as he shift so he’s stuffing his face to Hoseok’s neck where his scent gland is.

Hyunwoo sighed in contentment as Hoseok’s natural scent of mixed jasmine and bleached sandalwood lulled him further into sleep.

Hoseok grinned as he also almost went back to sleep, smelling the lilac and amber scents on Hyunwoo even if they’re artificial as Xi’s does not have scents.

Key word: almost.

It’s because of Kihyun who’s looking down at him judgmentally when he noticed they’re awake earlier.

Kihyun only flicked his eyes at Hyunwoo for a second, smiling a genuine tight lipped smile then back at glaring at Hoseok. Hoseok only mouthed what as it’s too early for him to deal with Kihyun, not even bothering how he got in the hotel room.

Kihyun only mouthed to him that he’s next.

 

* * *

 

When the two of them finally emerged to have breakfast at the hotel’s buffet they were met with stares. Hyunwoo immediately turned red, remembering he abandoned his self-control on his voice as Hoseok shoots the rest with a shit-eating grin.

Their manager just sighs and smile, congratulating Hyunwoo that he now know how to have fun and how he can reach some high notes. The maknaes just tease them as Kihyun shuts them up and silently fumes. Minhyuk smiled at Hyunwoo then pulled a chair for him as Hyungwon high fived Hoseok.

After some small talk, Wonho’s brain is hit with the thought train as to why Kihyun is inside their hotel room.

 

It’s because Kihyun’s Achilles’ heel is Hyunwoo’s moans.

He just hopes Shownu would survive the Soft Alpha who will soon shed the Soft so he can be an Alpha to Hyunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need this to get out of my system and quench my thirst for bottomhyunwoo!  
> Yes this will be a series. Hopefully I finish it this October...  
> As you guys had seen, I suck at smut... please go easy on me. *bows*


End file.
